Follow my way
by hagane runa
Summary: padahal kompetisi sudah di depan mata,Shinrei malah jatuh sakit.Apa yang akan Hotaru lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini..let's we read.


Ohayou~ perkenalkan author newbie ini ..Hagane berpikiran untuk membuat fic Shinrei dan Hotaru,aku juga baru pertama kali nulis di fandon SDK nih hehe.. moga fic ini bisa diterima para readers

**SAMURAI DEEPER KYO**

Disclaimer©kamijyou akimine

Genre : family,romance,sho ai

Warning : maybe sedikit incest,sho ai,oneshoot

**Follow My Way**

Setelah kembali dari tempat latihan Shinrei merasa kelelahan dan sangat terasa pusing dan matanya juga sudah sempoyongan dan suhu tubuhnya sangat tinggi,ini akibat ia terus berlatih dan tidak menghiraukan waktu akhirnya Shinrei jatuh pingsan di depan tangga menuju kamarnya,sedangkan tak ada orang di rumahnya termasuk adiknya sendiri,Hotaru.

Malam telah pulang dengan membawa pedang dan alat-alat lainnya untuk latihan bertarung.

"Tadaima ..Shin,aku lapar..dimana kau?" kata Hotaru.

Sambil berjalan menuju rumahnya lebih dalam sampai akhirnya ia menemukan Shinrei tergeletak di depan tangga,tentu ia sedikit Hotaru membopong tubuh Shinrei,Hotaru merasakan Shinrei sedang demam diletakkannya Shinrei diatas Hotaru mengambil air kompres,obat dan segelas air lalu dibangunkannya Shinrei yang sedari tadi pingsan

"Shin.. harus minum obat,kau itu sakit." Kata Hotaru.

Tetapi cara itu tidak mempan karena Hotaru terlalu halus membangunkannya hingga akhirnya ia menggoyangkan tubuh Shinrei dan alhasil itu berhasil.

"hei baka aniki..minum obatnya nih." Sahut Hotaru

"aku t..tidak bodoh Kei,ugghh..panas seperti terbakar."jawab Shinrei

"memang..namanya juga terima saja"

"berisik..mana obatnya sini"

"nih minumlah"

" 'glek..glek..glek..ah,,Kei tolong taruh gelas ini di meja"

"oh baiklah,sekarang geser sedikit posisi juga mau tidur,kasur ini kan besar."

"iya..sabar"

"oyasumi baka Shin"

"hmm..oyasumi jelek"

Waktu terus berjalan hingga akhirnya pagi Hotaru sudah tidak melihat Shinrei saat ia bangun tetapi,pagi ini Shinrei masih terlelap disampingnya sambil menghadap ke Hotaru menempelkan thermometer pada Shinrei,suhunya belum tidak mau hari ini Hotaru harus mengurus kakaknya di rumah dan tidak ikut berlatih bersama Kyo dan menghubungi Yuan dan membberikan informasi tentang keadaan Shinrei.

"halo Yun-yun..emm..hari ini aku tidak latihan"

"kenapa memangnya?"Tanya Yuan

"kakakku sakit,jadi aku terpaksa menjaganya"

"heeh..kalau begitu jangan terpaksa menjalaninya"

"memang kenapa?gara-gara dia aku jadi tidak bisa ikut latihan"

"kau bisa saja latihan,hanya saja kau peduli dengan aku apa kalau kau tak latihan hari ini..karena kau sudah latihan sampai malam kemarin,anggaplah hari ini libur akan mengizinkanmu nanti"

"huh..ya sudahlah Yuan,arigatou ya"

"yo,,sama-sama"

Setelah itu Hotaru membuat bubur dan segelas susu hangat untuk itu ia naik ke kamarnya di lantai atas,sedangkan Shinrei di kamarnya sedang berdiri di depan cermin melamun memperhatikan sosok dirinya yang terpantul di cermin.

"Hoi..baka Shinrei,sedang apa kau disitu?"Tanya Hotaru

" 'tersentak kaget' Mengagetkan saja.. "jawabnya dengan suara lirih

"sudahlah~sampai kapanpun wajahmu itu jelek"

"enak saja"

"bener deh,wajahmu makin pucat tuh,udah kaya kakek kakek"

"sial,beraninya kau.."

"mau membalas? 'masih dengan posisi membawa nampan' "

"bahkan aku akan ."

"bisa begitu..?"

"tubuhku lemas,bodoh!"

"oh gitu,kirain."sambil berjalan masuk menuju ranjang dan menaruhnya di meja.

Shinrei pun berjalan menuju ranjang dengan muka lemas plus melas untuk makan dan minum obat.

"Kei,kenapa kau tidak pergi latihan?biasanya kalau latihan kau tak akan meninggalkannya?apa karena aku?kalau memang ingin pergilah,aku bisa di rumah sendiri" Shinrei menawarkan

"umm..untuk hari ini aku lebih baik menungguimu tidur,juga tidur aku lelah,Yuan pun memberikanku libur hari ini"balas Hotaru

"sepertinya aku sudah kenyang Kei ,sudah ya aku taruh di nampan."

"apa-apaan kau baka aniki,kau baru makan dua suap."

"aku tidak berselera.."

"setidaknya 3 sampai 5 suap lagi..biar aku yang suapi" Hotaru merebut sendok yang digenggam kakaknya itu

"t..tidak bisa..aku mual Kei"rengek Shinrei

"seperti anak kecil saja huh-"

"aku harus pergi ke sana.."

"heh?kemana?"

"ihh kau tidak melihatnya apa di kalender?KOMPETISI TARI AIR,hari ini kan babak final" 'kata Shinrei dengan nada sebal dan kecewa'

"apa sih,itu kan diundur jadi kudet"

"tahu darimana?"Shinrei penasaran

"aku tahu dari yun-yun"

"sungguh sulit dipercaya,tapi syukurlah hah.."menarik nafas lega

"dasar aniki yang benar-benar baka~"

"AKU TIDAK 'BAKA' KEIKOKU.."

"Namaku Hotaru"

"hah..sudahlah aku tidur saja"

"hei hei.. kau belum selesai makan,minum obatmu"

"malas!"

"kalau begitu aku yang akan meminumkannya untukmu.."

".."

Saat itu juga Hotaru memakan pil dan memasukan air kedalam mulutnya dan ia membalikkan tubuh Shinrei yang menghadap tembok dan mengecup bibir Shinrei sekaligus mentransfer air dan obat dari langsung terbelalak dan melepaskan ciumannya karena tersedak.

"uhuk..uhuk..dasar manusia nekat,kau bisa tertular"

"tidak apa,aku sudah siap kalau akan kalau aku sakit kau akan gantian merawatku kan!"

"terlalu percaya diri,sudah lebih baik kau menemaniku tidur daripada terus mengoceh seperti si banci akari itu"

"kau parah sekali Shin"

" 'Shinrei menarik Hotaru masuk kedalam selimut' yang penting kau bersamaku"

"hmm ya.."

Siang yang terik terus menyinari hari hingga langit senja muncul silih sengaja bangun dan membuatkan makan malam untuk mereka membuatkan makanan kesukaan Shinrei karena ia tahu kakaknya telah membaik dari menyiapkannya di atas meja penghangat,ia berniat naik ke atas,ternyata Shinrei sudah berjalan turun dengan bertumpu pada pegangan tangga.

"sepertinya kau sudah membaik"

"ya aku sudah membaik,itu berkat kau Kei..trimakasih.'muaah' " sambil memeluk dan mencium pipi Hotaru

" 'blushing' ahh biasa saja / ,namaku Hotaru tau"

"aku tak peduli"

"itu karena aku menyayangimu baka aniki"

"aku tidak baka,dan aku juga menyayangimu.."

"ayo cepat kita ke meja sambil nonton tv"

"oke"

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi ke ruang tv,dimana mereka makan sambil menyaksikan acara komedi.

"Kei..kau mau menolongku tidak?"

"mwenwolong apwa anwikwi..?sambil mengunyah makanan

"sudah..jawab saja sekarang"

" 'glek" ahh memangnya ada apa sih?sejujurnya aku tidak mau."

"hmm..tak saja makanmu."

Sebenarnya Shinrei ingin Hotaru menontonnya di kompetisi ia ingin adiknya melihat hasil latihannya yang mati-matian berjalan begitu cepat hingga pagi sudah pergi berlatih karena besok sudah ke tempat latihannya yang seperti sanggar gerakan yang belum ia kuasai,tapi bisa ia atasi dengan mengingat lebih selesai ia merasa lelah,akhirnya ia bersender di pohon yang semilir membuatnya mengantuk,ia pun di sadari,ia sudah tinggal sendirian di pohon yang berada di halaman sanggar milik fubuki pun mulai berjalan pulang di tengah jalan ia merasa ada yang melihat ke belakang dan ia kaget ternyata itu adalah Hotaru.

"darimana saja kau?"Tanya Hotaru cemas

"berlatih,memang apalagi?"

"kukira kau melarikan diri hingga besok..hmpmphahaaha.."

"..aku tudak akan seperti itu,asal tau -ngomong kenapa kamu tidak ke markas shiseiten?"

"aku sudah kesana tadi,tapi kau tidak datang ke markas,jadi kuputuskan untuk mencarimu ke sanggar dan ternyata benar." 'berjalan sambil menyusuri jalan"

"haha..kau sudah besar ya Kei,,"

"hmm begitulah..kau bisa lihat sendiri kan..kau juga sudah mulai dewasa"

"ya"

Setelah lama berjalan,akhirnya tibalah mereka di rumah dengan memikul rasa lelah yang lumayan berat hari langsung paginya tiba,waktunya Shinrei untuk mengikuti lomba tersebut.

"datang juga hari yang kutunggu ini.." gumam Shinrei

"ku doakan kau menang" sambar Hotaru yang sedari tadi mendengar gumamannya

"kalau begitu aku berangkat."

"hati-hati.."

Setelah berjalan lumayan jauh ia menoleh ke sedikit kecewa karena Hotaru tidak mengikutinya,adiknya malah diam di rumah menikmati hari liburnya

"padahal kan aku ingin kalian menonton pertunjukkanku,tapi tak ada yang ingat hari aku sudah berusaha jadi orang susahkah jadi orang yang dapat diakui" gumam Shinrei sepanjang jalan.

…sesampainya di arena pertandingan..

~hari ini kita akan menyaksikan pertandingan tari air oleh kontestan final..inilah dia …,…,Shinrei,..,..

"hah?aku urutan ketiga?" 'batin Shinrei

Saat Shinrei maju ke panggung tiba-tiba ada yang bersorak-sorai karena tarian airnya yang ia menari dengan sempurna

"SHINREI…bagus sekali..yeaay.."suara penonton yang menyemangati Shinrei.

Setelah selesai ia memberikan salam dan menunduk,ia tak sengaja melihat beberapa orang di kursi penonton paling terdapat Hotaru,Bontenmaru,Akira,Fubuki,Yuya dan Kyo,Hishigi, Sasuke juga Yukimura juga anggota shiseiten yang orang pertama yang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan di ikuti oleh Fubuki dan yang itu juga wajah Shinrei merona dan langsung tertunduk segera berlari ke kebelakang Shinrei berdebar-debar karena tiba-tiba melihat sekumpulan temannya yang menonton tanpa memberitahunya.

'_**katanya tadi tidak ada yang datang,darimana mereka semua tahu aku ikut acara ini?batin Shinrei'**_

Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang yang tidak lain adalah Hotaru dan semua temannya termasuk gurunya.

"K..Kei..?"shinrei tampak kaget

"tarianmu itu indah"Hotaru datar

"A..arigatou K..Keikoku"

"namaku Hotaru"

"em..iya Kei,eh Hotaru"

"wah wah kenapa kau rahasiakan latihan dan pertandingan ini?kami kan bisa mendukungmu."Kata Yuan

"hah..anak ini nih dia memang egois,tarian bagus seperti itu ia sembunyikan"timpal Yuya

"ah..engga gitu,aku sengaja kalau aku menang dan membawa piala itu kan kalau kalah yaa anggap aja ini gak pernah ~ " jawab Shinrei jujur.

"mau menang ataupun kalah itu bukan masalah,yang terpenting adalah usahamu dalam bersungguh-sungguh mengikutinya" Yukimura menambahkan

"baiklah..lain kali aku langsung ajak kalian deh.."

"nah itu baru lelaki idaman~" kata Kyo

"ihh apaan sih Kyo,aneh tau gak tiba-tiba ngomong gitu awas kau ya!"timpal Shinrei

"ayo sebaiknya kita ke kursi di umumkan 3 pemenang untuk hari ini"kata Fubuki

"ya siap menerima takdirku hari ini,master" kata Shinrei kepada Fubuki

"tunggu apalagi..ayo ke bangku penonton" semangat Yuya

"YOSH!"semuanya bersorak

Dari kursi penonton semuanya bisa terlihat arena kursinya,Shinrei memainkan jarinya karena cemas akan hasil yang akan dibacakan

"tenang saja Shin,apapun hasilnya aku tetap bangga padamu"

"tapi Kei,seharusnya kau jangan member tahu mereka dulu..jika aku kalah,aku merasa malu dan mengecewakan perasaan mereka"

"aku juga sering kalah.."

"tapi kau tak kalah seringnya mendapatkan tahu kau itu jenius,sudahlah aku mau ke toilet dulu"

"mm.."

Saat Shinrei sampai di toilet,ia melihat beberapa orang yang memandangnya dengan mata dendam dan Shinrei selesai mencuci mukanya,orang-orang itu mencegatnya di ambang pintu.

"minggirlah.."kata Shinrei

"tidak,kami akan menghabisimu"

"apa kesalahanku?"

"karena kau adalah calon pemenang pada pertandingan ini"

"apa urusanmu?tidak suka?"

"tentu saja,rasakan ini..hyaaat.."

"tidak semudah itu mengalahkanku haa!"

"keluarkanlah suiha nanahoryou mu!"

"hmpp..menantangku rupanya"

"dasar banyak omong,kalau begitu kami mulai duluan.."

" 'sambil mengeluarkan pedangnya Shinrei mulai mencari strategi untuk mengalahkannya' RASAKAN INI HYAAA!"

_tring..tring suara pedang terus bergesekan.._

Hotaru bingung karena kakaknya tidak kunjung datang,akhirnya ia mencoba datang ke sana..

"mau kemana Hota?"tanya Yuan

"toilet"

"o..baiklah"

Saat Hotaru sampai,ia langsung melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya dalam toilet sungguh belum pernah ia ia lihat Shinrei sudah terluka cukup banyak,sedangkan lawannya sudah mati di tangan Shinrei.

"sepertinya aku terlambat ya?"

"kau tepat waktu,bangunkan aku 5 menit lagi"'kata Shinrei yang tiba-tiba ambruk karena membopongnya dan duduk di tepi membiarkan kakaknya tidur di pundaknya.

Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali lagi ke kursi shinrei sudah dan Hotaru berusaha menguncir rambutnya dan Hotaru merapikan baju yang di Hotaru memperbaiki sabuk kakaknya ia kaget karena pinggangnya lebih kecil darinya.

"ada apa Kei?"Tanya Shinrei

"pi..pinggangmu kecil"

"ha?pinggangku sama seukuran denganmu kok" jelas Shinrei

"masa?"

Flashback~

..pagi itu Hotaru mencari celana sekolahnya yang berwarna itu ada dua buah celana panjang dalam lemari yang di jajarkan membandingkan sama!akhirnya ia mengambil salah satu celana itu dan memakainya ke dipakai..ia merasa sempit memakai celana ia membiarkannya hanya berfikir ia bertambah gemuk

Flashback off~

'oh..jadi begitu,ternyata aniki memang lebih kecil dariku' batin Hotaru

Saat mendengar pengumuman Shinrei mendapat juara ketiga hari ini..ya beruntunglah dia bukan yang ke 4 karena urutan keempat adalah urutan yang paling akhir

Akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke rumah

~sesampainya di rumah

"tadaima"Shinrei dan Hotaru serempak

"selamat Shin untuk hari ini"kata Hotaru

"ya thanks" sambil tersenyum manis

Hotaru yang melihat itu langsung memalingkan mukanya dan tanpa di sadari ia mimisan

"Kei,aku mandi duluan masak saja dulu,nanti aku yang lanjutkan kalau sudah selesai"

"iya iya 'sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya' "

"tolong taruh handuk dan bajuku di depan pintu kamar mandi ya,Kei"

"IYA IYA!"

"Fufufu~yasudah aku mandi dulu"

Setelah shinrei selesai mandi ia langsung menemui Hotaru,tapi adiknya itu malah tertidur di Shinrei memasak ramen dan membuat siap ia membangunkan Hotaru.

"Keikoku,bangun..makanan sudah siap"

"aku pegal-pegal nih Shin..tolong pijiti aku dong"

"manja,dasar.."

"setidaknya aku sudah memasak nasi dan mencuci baju"

"iya iya..sini tengkurap di lantai"

"..mm"

Akhirnya mau tak mau Shinrei memijat dan menginjak injak punggung Hotaru

"WOI..pelan-pelan,baka"

"tidak sopan!tadi kau yang minta juga"

"aaah.. ..~"akhirnya Hotaru berusaha bangun dan menjatuhkan Shinrei ke lantai yang tadinya berdiri di atas punggungnya

'duagh' "..aww" Shinrei sambil meringis kesaritan karena kepalanya pun ikut terbentur,untung sekarang Shinrei menopang tubuhnya dengan tangan juga sikunya

Hotaru merasa bersalah dan bersalah dan berniat meminta maaf,tetapi sesuatu membuatnya memikirkan hal ia mendekati tubuh shinrei yang masih terbaring akibat terjatuh posisi tubuh Shinrei berada di bawah mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak antara mereka Shinrei sudah pasti sangat-sangat merah dan membiarkan hal itu dan terus menelusuri bibir ranum milik kakaknya Shinrei terbelalak dan berusaha melepaskannya,tetapi apadaya karena ia di bawah dan sulit menghindar dari tubuh Hotaru yang kadar oksigen habis,Hotaru mulai melepaskan ciumannya itu dan sebelum ia beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi ia mengucapkan "gomen aniki,aku tidak sengaja".di dalam kamar mandi ia mandi dengan itu ia bercermin dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin.

"apa yang telah aku lakukan?!kenapa bisa begitu?ada setan apa yang merasukiku?"

Karena Hotaru terlalu lama di kamar mandi membuat Shinrei penasaran dan akhirnya mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan memanggil-manggil di dalam kamar mandi Hotaru membutuhkan beberapa lama untuk menyadari bahwa kakaknya sudah meneriakinya sedari tersentak kaget dan ia langsung mendatangi pintu kamar mandi dan itu hanya ada Shinrei yang ada di memperhatikannya dari ujung rambut hingga ujung apa yang merasukinya lagi,Hotaru menarik masuk Shinrei ke dalam kamar mandi dan menahannya di dinding,sudah pasti Shinrei langsung 'blushing' lagi saat Hotaru melakukan hal-hal seperti menyentuh bibir anikinya menggunakan ibu jarinya,mengelap sudut-sudut bibirnya yang terlihat mmphh..seketika itu juga Hotaru memagut bibir mulai menjalar masuk ke dalam kaus yang Shinrei pun berhasil mengelak untuk kali ini dan langsung saja ia marah

"HOTARU!SADARLAH!hentikan,aku bisa melakukannya waktunya makan sudah menunggumu daritadi"Shinrei menatap lekat mata Hotaru yang keluar dan langsung ke ruang pun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan menggunakan Shinrei menoleh,tanpa sadar darah segar mengalir deras dari -cepat ia membersihkannya dengan tisu yang ada di tengah makan dengan penampilan seperti itu 'yang hanya menggunakan handuk'

" 'glek' " Shinrei menelan ludah

"aku lapar sekali nyam..nyam..nyaaam"seru Hotaru

"aku makananya"Shinrei pergi ke kamarnya

"kaw twidwak mwenghwabwiskwan mwakwanwanmwu 'kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu' ?"Tanya Hotaru

"kenyang."

Selepas pukul 23.00 Shinrei sudah tertidur pulas sambil menghadap ke tembok seperti biasa dengan menggunakan piyama panjang dan selimut Hotaru baru selesai mencuci di kamar ia langsung membuka lemari dan memakai kaos oblong dan celana naik ke kasur dan memandangi punggung bertanya-tanya mengapa kakaknya menggunakan selimut tebal,padahal tidak terlalu dingin 'bagi Hotaru karena ia api' apakah ia sakit lagi?atau benar-benar kedinginan?.akhirnya ia menyibakkan selimut itu dan memutar tubuh Shinrei jadi menghadapnya.

"baka aniki..kau sakit atau kedinginan?"Tanya Hotaru walau hanya bergumam

"tidak..aku hanya nyaman tidur begiini"jawab Shinrei yang setengah sadar

Hotaru mendekatkan dirinya lalu berkata..

"kalau kau kedinginan bilang saja,karena aku bisa menghangatkanmu."kata Hotaru sambil mengeratkan pelukannya

"hoaah..a.. "Shinrei yang setengah sadar langsung hanya tersenyum bahagia,ia tahu kalau kakaknya memang kedinginan karena angin dari luar jendela bertiup sangat membakar sedikit tubuhnya member kehangatan kepada mereka pukul dua Shinrei terbangun karena ia mengganti bajunya seperti yang di kenakan oleh sadar bahwa kakaknya tidak ada di mengintip,Shinrei masih sibuk melepas Shinrei selesai,ia langsung tidur kira-kira Shinrei sudah terlelap,Hotaru memutar tubuh kakaknya agar menghadap ke menghapus jarak dengan Shinrei dan mulai mencium bibir anikinya perlahan ia memagutnya kembali dengan lembut agar tidak tidur Shinrei sangat tenang,damai,dan seperti di dalam kehidupan ia puas ia mengatakan "oyasumi baka Shinrei,mimpi indah ya" dan mengecup kening Shinrei dan akhirnya ikut memejamkan mereka tertidur hingga pagi.

Pagi telah tiba,Shinrei pun harus bersiap untuk melangkah ke pintu depan,Hotaru menarik lengan Shinrei dan memberikan sesuatu yang membuat Shinrei tersenyum.

"arigatou Kei,untuk rotinya.."kata Shinrei

"Mmm sama-sama,ganbatte ya"

"ya..bye.."

"bye"

~di tempat pertandingan~

Di arena setelah semuanya selesai,Shinrei mendapatkan juara senang,dan saat pulang ia langsung ke markas shiseiten berbagi kebahagiaan dan ia pun kembali ke rumah.

Ketika masuk..

"Tadaima..Kei..aku sudah kembali.."sahut Shinrei.

Saat keruang makan,sudah ada makanan

..saat ke kamar mandi,sudah ada baju ganti

Setelah semuanya beres Shinrei masuk ke kamarnya dengan perasaan letih dan bahagia

"Hotaru kau sudah tidur..tumben pakai selimut" Shinrei bergumam

"tak apa..suka-suka aku lah" 'tangannya menjulur ke pergelangan tangan Shinrei dan berusaha menariknya'

"selamat ya Shin atas kemenangannya..sebagai hadiah dariku akan ku tulari demamku ini.."

"hah..aku tidak takut hanya karena demam."balas Shinrei

"kemari kau baka aniki.."

"awas kau ya,HOTARU!"

"akhirnya kau memanggil namaku,aku semakin bahagia"

"apa maksudmu?"

"rahasia.."

"eh..wah,gawat..tolo..'grep' 'tubuh Shinrei sudah di kunci oleh pun juga dikuasai olehnya'

Akhirnya malam yang panjang akan tiba~

**FIN**

**A/N:akhirnya..selesai juga dalam sehari ngetik fic ini..untung dong reviewnya buat author ecek-ecek ini hehehe..review ditunggu readers..**

**Shinrei : "ya tuhan..mengapa peranku seperti ini?tega sekali author ini TT^TT**

**Hotaru : "cengeng,dasar baka!"**

**Shinrei : "aku tidak bodoh!"**

**Hotaru : "aku tidak merasa di rugikan,memang ini kemauanku dari dulu~"**

**Shinrei,Hagane : "APAAA!"**

**Hotaru : "banyak adegan yang kusuka"**

**Hagane : "dasar,mesum"**

**Shinrei : "kalau dia masih berkata seperti itu aku tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai adik!"**


End file.
